


Keep It On!

by mermaidforeachother



Category: Free!
Genre: Allusion to Frottage, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidforeachother/pseuds/mermaidforeachother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It On!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lot of fun to write!  
> I feel like I should apologize to my grandmother for it, though.

Haruka sighed in pleasure as Makoto's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck, his lips and teeth working on it until a red spot bloomed, sure to leave a bruise in a few short hours. The sensations made him shudder, electricity dancing up and down his spine, lighting up every nerve ending on the way. There's no way it wouldn't be visible at school - he couldn't randomly accessorize with a scarf when they wear uniforms to begin with.

With a hum of contentment, he informed Makoto, who was still tactfully targeting what he knew would be Haruka's weak spots. "That will show tomorrow." Not that he minded, but people ask questions and get annoying quickly when it comes to things that are none of their business.

"Sorry," he felt warm breath on his neck, ghosting the apology across his sensitive skin and could hear a faint panting from his boyfriend, which only made more heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Lower, then?" he heard Makoto muse, as his mouth shifted down from his neck to his collarbone, made easily accessible by the loose collar of his t-shirt. He licked and nipped that area quickly, and Haruka suppressed a soft moan.

Haruka gripped the back of Makoto's shirt. "Practice, we have practice.”

Makoto grinned, “Ah? That's right, how could I forget?"

"You didn't. You're the captain," Haruka deadpanned, then smoothed his hands out and down along the broad expanse of the brunet's back before bringing his hands up to lightly grip the boy's head, guiding him upwards. Haruka smiled slightly, “Just kiss me, Makoto."

"Of course, Haru-chan." He said, leaning in and capturing the other boy's lips before he could protest his form of address.

Haruka crossed his eyes in irritation and made a sound that probably would have been rude were it not muffled by Makoto's kiss. The irritation faded quickly as he was lost in the sensations brought to the forefront by the contact.  Their lips were already slightly swollen from earlier kisses, but it only made Haruka all the more enthusiastic to continue.  You logically couldn't kiss someone forever and Haruka distantly thought that quite unfair, as Makoto's tongue entered his mouth and began to coax Haruka's into action as well. It was a nice feeling, once they'd gotten over the embarrassment and the wetness of it all, almost ticklish, if it weren't for the fact that it made his skin prickle with heat and energy threatening to burst.

Makoto carded one of his hands through Haruka's hair, the other already wrapped around his waist and absentmindedly rubbing circles into the skin of his back, fingers crept under the loose cotton of his t-shirt.

The heat of his hands shocked Haruka, he already felt so warm, just how hot could Makoto make him?

His breath hitched at the thought.

Haruka wound an arm down to grasp ahold of one of Makoto's lean hips, as the other changed from cupping his boyfriend's face to grasping his shoulder, and in a way, grounding him. Makoto's kisses had his head in the clouds from the very first one they shared. When they were together like this, it was hard to keep on task. Even though they were supposed to be studying at his house, with one knowing look from the other boy, all thoughts of school flew from his head and they found themselves leaning against his living room furniture, lips locked and hearts racing. It was hard to think of rational things like "slow down" or "not yet", but so far one of them always had, and the other, sensing the hesitancy, would wind down with them.

This time, there wasn't a sense of not knowing, only the feeling that he wanted to find out.

He shifted the hand that was on the brunet's hip, gliding it firmly from his side to his pant - clad butt.

At first he just laid it there, appreciating the firm roundness under his hand. Then, he slid it a little lower, cupping it firmly. Makoto gasped into his mouth and leaned away slightly.

"I wasn't expecting that."

Haruka grunted disbelievingly, "Your hand is up my shirt."

Makoto chuckled somewhat awkwardly, "You're right. You're warm." He reluctantly began to withdraw his hand out of self-consciousness.

"No, you can leave it there," Haruka says with a squeeze of his asscheek, "You're warmer."

He began to lightly knead the muscle of his boyfriend's ass, thoroughly enjoying both the feel of it in his hand and the quiet hitch in Makoto's breath.

The raven haired boy locked eyes with the boy above him, gauging his reactions and storing them in his mind for later reference and particularly boring classes. His eyes were wide, pupils blown large in desire, and his lips were swollen and wet from all of their kissing. Chest heaving and face flushed, and even slightly sweaty from all the heat between them. He was, too. If his best friend looked like such a  (beautiful) mess, Haruka could only imagine he wasn't much better. He felt hot and tense but relaxed in a way that overrode the part of him that usually spoke up and told him it was a bad idea to simply make out with Makoto whenever he pleased, a bad idea to leave marks on his neck and chest for others to see, and likewise to walk around proudly with love nips upon his own body.

Wrapping his arm around the width of the brunet's buttocks and grasping his hip on the other side, Haruka lightly pushed down. Makoto obediently followed his guidance, pulling his hips down to bring their crotches flush together.

Dual moans sounded out at the pressure.

"H-Haru..."

"Makoto...do you want to go to my room?"

The brunet blushed and ducked his head at the obvious implications, and Haruka gave him a look as if to say, "Now you get embarrassed?"

Still, Makoto nodded and shifted off of Haruka, grabbing his hand to help him stand.

Haruka's legs felt more like jelly than limbs at the moment, but he steadied himself with Makoto's hand and refused to be embarrassed about his wobbly knees. He kept ahold of Makoto's hand as he led him to his bedroom.  There wasn't any need for guidance, they could both walk there blindfolded and half asleep, but he loved the feel of his hand in his and was impatient to have it back on him in other, less innocent, ways.

Once in his bedroom, Haruka turned towards his boyfriend and kissed him again, standing on the tips of his toes to reach his face. After a moment, he tugs on his friend's shirt, murmuring, "Can you take this off?"

The taller boy hummed in agreement and pulled away to strip off his shirt in a single, fluid, motion, allowing it to hit the floor wherever.  He'd find it later. His hands stopped at the waistband of his pants, look towards Haruka for confirm, “Should I take these off?" With a short nod from Haruka, he began to take off his pants, sitting on the edge of Haruka's bed to navigate his feet out of the leg holes.

Haruka drank in the sight greedily, watching with hunger as his boyfriend stripped. It wasn't meant to be a show, but it still felt like one.

They'd seen each other naked many times before in their lives, from bathing together as children to changing for practice or showering afterwards. Nudity wasn't anything new to them, but this didn't carry the innocence of children bathing before bedtime, nor the sterility that came with seeing toned boys half naked for a better part of the year. This was something else altogether, and the innocuity of a naked body became much more intimate and had his face more than a little flushed. It was only made all the worse by the shy, wanting looks Makoto was giving him, the red of his face spreading down his neck and chest in arousal.

Having had enough of simply staring, he made his way over to his boyfriend on the bed, climbing into his lap and straddling him without any hesitation. They began to kiss again, Makoto's hands gripping his hips firmly, seemingly searing his fingerprints into his skin.

Breathes heavy and wanting, Haruka reached down to the hem of his shirt to pull it off. Makoto's shirt and pants having already been lost somewhere between the door and the bed, Haruka was ready to get rid of his offending clothing as quickly as possible. He could feel the warmth of his boyfriend's lap seeping into thighs and bottom, and he wanted more of it.

As he grasped the fabric of his shirt and started lifting it up, Makoto's voice suddenly rang out, "Haru, no!" and his boyfriend's hands quickly pushed his back down, keeping the shirt on.

Startled, Haruka froze and looked at Makoto questioningly, "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Makoto blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say to stop. I want to do this with you." He hugged Haruka and hid his face in the fabric of the shirt, muffling his voice slightly, "It was just instinct because you're always stripping."

Haruka snorted and loosely wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders, and leaned his head down to whisper in Makoto's ear, hot breath ghosting over the shell of it, making the brunet shiver, "We could always do it with my clothes on…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by user ladyofmanyfandoms:  
> "Headcanon that during their first time, Haru started taking off his clothes and Makoto instinctively stopped him because he's so used to keeping Haru from stripping"


End file.
